


Pets

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fights, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Other, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Jim wants a dog. Spock wants a cat. Whatever shall they do?
Relationships: Christine Chapel/T'Pring/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Pets

“I think we should have a pet.” Jim proposed over dinner with Spock. “I miss having to take care of people or things.”

“Of course.” Spock said. “That makes sense. What type of pet do you want?”

“I was thinking about a dog, a golden retriever maybe.”

“Dogs are a lot of work, Jim. They need to be walked everyday and they require extra affection. We should get a cat.”

“Cats shed everywhere and scratch all the furniture. Dogs don’t shed as much and don’t ruin our furniture.”

“We should still get a cat. I prefer them.”

“Well I prefer dogs.”

“Dogs are illogical and care more about food than their owners. Cats are smarter.”

“Maybe dogs are illogical, but  _ I’m _ illogical and I want a dog.”

Spock sighed, and cleared his plate. Jim waited until he was out of the kitchen to clear his own plate.

They both silently did their own after dinner activities, Jim PADD calling Bones, and Spock painting. They didn’t interact. Spock painted a cat, and Jim loudly remarked to Bones “Aren’t dogs amazing! Such good pets! Nothing like a cat!”

When they went to bed they still curled up in each other’s arms, but they didn’t meld like usual, and they didn’t speak besides cursory “Good night”s and “sleep well”s.

The next morning they were woken up by pounding on the door. Jim groaned, getting up to get the door, letting Spock get presentable, knowing that Spock hated being seen in a mussed state.

“Yeah?” he groaned, opening the door to Bones and Nyota.

“Are you and Spock fighting?” Bones asked, pushing his way inside and flopping down on their couch.

“They are.” Nyota said, following Bones and sitting down on a chair.

“How do you know these things?” Jim asked, closing the door and sitting across from them.

“Jim, who is it?” Spock asked, entering the living room. “Oh hello Leonard, Nyota.”

“I know when you guys are having a fight because you get super passive aggressive, Jim.” Bones complained. “It was really obvious on our PADD call. And Nyota knows because of her platonic bond with Spock. So I called her and she confirmed that you guys were fighting. And we’re both oh so curious to know what has the great Spirk couple fighting.”

“Spirk?” Jim asked. “Really?”

“Don’t deflect, James.” Nyota scolded. “We’re  _ also _ here,  _ Leonard _ , to help you talk it out.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bones grumbled.

“It’s nothing, Ny.” Jim said.

“Yes, it doesn’t matter.” Spock agreed. “Please leave our house.”

“No, It does matter. When Christine, T’Pring, and I are having a spat we always talk it out. That’s how you deal with it. I know you, you’ll just let it simmer.”

“I have hate sex with Egan.” Bones said.

“Not helpful, Leonard. Now, talk it out.”

“Fine.” Jim complained. “I want a dog, and Spock thinks that it’s illogical.”

“And Jim isn’t even considering my suggestion of a cat.”

Bones opened his mouth, but Nyota shut him down with a single glance.

“And why are you so upset about this.”

Jim mumbled unintelligibly.

“Say that again, please, Jim.”

“I’m annoyed he dismissed it as illogical and too much work because I’m scared that he thinks I’m illogical and that I can’t handle the work.”

“And Spock.”

“I am upset because dogs take a lot of work, and I don’t want Jim to spend that much time with an animal and not me.” Spock admitted. “I am also a cat person.”

“Okay. Jim?”

“Love, I could never spend more time with a dog than with you! I love you so much! A dog wouldn’t stop that!”

“And Spock?”

“I didn’t mean to dismiss it so quickly. You are not illogical, no more than you’ve ever been. And I do not think I’d be in love with you if you weren’t so illogical and perfectly human and  _ you _ . I know you can handle the work, it ties back to what I said before.”

“That’s good. And what are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know.”

“I do not know.”

“Get both?” Bones suggested. Jim and Spock looked at each other and nodded.

“Solid plan.”

“Indeed.”

A few weeks later the crew of the Enterprise gathered at Jim and Spock’s house.

“May we introduce you to our pets.” Spock emerged holding a cat with a dog prancing behind him.

“The cat is named T’Pol, after the Vulcan first officer of the Original Enterprise.” Spock said.

“And the dog is named Apollo, because he’s gold and Apollo was the god of archery, and Archer was the name of the original captain of the Enterprise.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, Pavel? And you can call me Jim.”

“No I can’t. And, didn’t we meet Apollo and wasn’t he a shitty person.”

“True, but we’re pretending that never happened.”

“Ah, ok. Did you know dogs were invented in Russia?”

“Pavel!” The entire crew groaned.


End file.
